Safe
Ex-Elite Police Special Forces Cop Luke Wright (Jason Stathem) is currently a cage fighter. He is forced out of fighting after putting a professional post-teen Boxer into a coma. To add to this his wife is murdered and is exiled from talking to anyone because the Russian Mafia had bet $5 Million on the kid to win. One year later, Luke has returned to Manhatten almost dirt poor. He has all of his money stolen by a bum and only laughs when he relieses his money is stolen. He soon is escoruted out of a store by one of his former fellow Officer who takes him into a parking complex and along with the rest of Wright's team beats him up, insults him and asks him to shoot himself, Wright denies and walks away. In China, Mei, a 12 year-old child with an identic memory is sent to special school for geneuses, but is captured by the Yakza and is sent to New York to account for money. She is told to remember a long number and she will be sent to Queens to get another number. While going to get the other number, Mai is captured by the Russian Mafia and the vehicle guards are killed. They interigate her but she won't talk and while the police are attacking, she escapes and gets into a Subway Station and their is Wright about to commit suicide, but when Mai is walking she looks at him and he looks at her, and Luke decides not to commit suicide but is stopped by Mei and while three Russians are trying to take her back to the mafia, Luke beats two of them and kills one of them in return for her saving his life. He beats two more of his former teammates, who try to take Mai to the police captain, who is working with both the Russians and the Yakza. He takes Mai with him as he gets new cloths and a hotel room and asks her why they want her. As she explains, he begins to realize why he must protect her, because whatever they need requires a combenation. After a gun fight between Luke and the Chinese, Mai is recaptured. Soon after a gunfight in a Russian bar, the Mafia leader's son is Luke's prisoner and Luke has a list of the numbers that are the combenation to a safe that holds $30 Million. He then gathers his old team and tells them that they will get an equal amount of the money if they help him rob the building where the safe is. After several teammembers are killed, Luke goes to the safe and shoots the rest of the team, who were about to shoot him, except the captain, who he shoots in the shoulder and tells to open the safe. They take the money and the captain is put with the mafia leader's son. Luke then robs the mayor and takes every teammates phone number and calls the last teammate and the most dangerous, Alex, who reclaims Mai and meets with Luke for an exchange. Luke challenges Alex, but before they can start, Mai shoots Alex in the leg and Luke finishes him. After this Luke releases his prisoners and adopts Mai and pays the Chinese and Russians to leave them be.